1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ear protective covering device which protects the human ears from burns by heated cosmetology instruments during the treatment of hair.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,718,001 issued to Wright shows a device with mutually opposed ear coverings having a drawstring threaded through a central strap for adjusting the ear coverings securely about the ear. Additionally, the ear is totally enclosed inside each protective cap. By contrast the present invention contemplates a protective ear covering device which is designed to fit over the auricle (top) of the human ear and does not enclose the total ear in a bag-like bubble. The present invention does not use drawstrings. The protective cap is formed by simultaneously sewing and stretching elastic between two defined points near the top portion of the fabric. This unique construction forms a semi-circle pocket with a definite depth that fits over the auricle of the ear (top). A continuous cord is attached to the bottom middle of each protective device. The flat woven cord has a cord locking device that allows the protective caps to be adjusted underneath the neck. When the cord is adjusted underneath the neck, the degree of tightness desired by the user causes the protective ear devices to lay flat against the face and to fit the ears as snug or as loose as desired. The present design of protective ear caps allows the device to be adjusted by human hands around the area of ear. The present design of the ear protective device does not create a cavity to receive the ear. The semi-circle pocket with a definite depth created by the design is wide enough to cover the human ear and deep enough to hook and hold onto the auricle (top) of the ear. One size fits most.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,920,912, issued to Patchett shows a protective device for the human ear, a left and right member, connected by regular string or elastic to prevent the members from being lost and/or separated from each other. The design is such that the ears are totally enclosed inside the device, and elastic sewn around the perimeter of the device creates the cavity for the ear. There is no design for the user to adjust the ear devices if needed. By contrast, the present invention is designed to fit over the auricle of the human ear and does not enclose the total ear inside a bubble. The protective cap for the present invention is formed by using elastic, stretched and sewn from designated points on the fabric, which forms a semi-circle pocket with a definite depth that fits over the auricle of the ear. The ear devices do not form a cavity to receive the ear. When the caps are situated securely over the auricle (top) of the ear, they are wide enough to cover the entire ear and lay flat against the face. The present invention also has a continuous cord attached to the bottom middle of each protective cap which connects the two caps as one. The cord is secured underneath the neck with a cord locking device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,223,407 issued to Zappala shows a protective hairdressing visor which can be used to protect the forehead and the ears from hairdressing preparations. The device is constructed with an all-in-one visor and fluid tight ear coverings. This device does not allow fill access to the hair during preparation. By contrast, the present invention has been designed to protect the ears and allows complete access to the hair. The present invention has been designed to also allow the two ear protective devices to slip easily over the auricle of the ear (top) into a semi-circle pocket with a defined depth and the ear devices are secured onto the ears by a soft woven cord attached to the bottom middle of each ear device. The cord is secured with a locking device attached to the cord which allows the devices to be adjusted as needed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,616,643 issued to Jung discloses a protective ear covering designed to keep water out of the ears. The covering is attached to the user by an adhesive. By contrast, the present invention is designed to protect the ears from burns when heated cosmetology instruments are used during the treatment of hair. The protective devices are designed to slip easily over the auricle of the ear (top) into a semi-circle pocket with a defined depth and the ear devices are secured onto the ears by use of a flat woven cord which locks underneath the chin.